<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love You From Way Over There by teenwolfpackbabies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080041">Love You From Way Over There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies'>teenwolfpackbabies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Short One Shot, for my love sick babies, just one sided pining love stories, open endings, tags updated as ships updated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini, unrelated OneShots for various Teen Wolf ships, where person B pushes back their hair, and person A is more love struck than ever.</p>
<p>1. Liam @ Theo<br/>2. Nolan @ Liam<br/>3. Nolan @ Theo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Nolan, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Liam > Theo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second I heard the Amy Shark lyrics on the radio:</p>
<p>“And now my heart's on the floor<br/>When you push back your hair<br/>And I love you from way over there”</p>
<p>I saw Theo pushing his hair back, and Liam dying over it. Then it grew from there...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam’s heart felt like it might tug right out of his chest as it longed for Theo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thing’s had come so far, to see Scott embrace the chimera, after everything that had happened seemed unbelievable. To watch Theo squeeze him back, and every ounce of it genuine, the sunrise behind them seemed so fitting for the moment. A new era was upon them. A new beginning. The pack, every supernatural in Beacon Hills, Liam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That fleeting moment of want in the elevator, the need to kiss Theo wasn’t a moment at all. It was still there, even after the fear of almost certain death. It wasn’t a desperation not to die alone, it was Theo himself. Liam had been able to deny it the past few weeks, but not anymore. There was just something about the older boy that made Liam’s insides swirl, and had him wanting to scribble love hearts and flowers over all of his school books.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chimera looked almost angelic in the morning glow, even while covered in blood and dirt. Liam wondered what it felt like to have those arms wrapped around him. Would Theo be gentle with him, envelope him in safety? Was Theo as warm to the touch as he looked? Would he be jealous and claim Liam every chance he got? The possibilities just made Liam want him that much more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched Theo push the hair back out of his eyes when he parted with Scott, and in that same second, their gazes met. Heat flooded over Liam, and he felt his cheeks blush a little bit when Theo smiled at him. It was so soft and kind, and yet there was still so much of Theo’s cheek in there. The thing that pissed Liam off but made him want the chimera all in the same second. Was it possible to love someone who pissed you off so much?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, but fuck what Liam would give to run his own hands through that hair. He wondered if Theo would ever let anyone get that close to him. Maybe Liam would be lucky enough, then again, he wasn’t even sure Theo’s heart belonged to men. He could have to learn how to be happy with loving Theo from across a parking lot. And he would, even if his heart was torn to shreds on the floor, he’d still love Theo from way over there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy looked at him again, and it was just the two of them now, no more audience, no more pack. He partially noticed Stiles drive Scott out of the parking lot, but he was more focused on the chimera. His heart stuttered over multiple beats as Theo made his way over to Liam. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam wondered why Theo even came back for him, he could’ve just gotten in his car and left after Scott. It would’ve made sense, they never went back for each other when it was over, like the ghost riders. Yet still, there Theo was, almost too close in front of him, lopsided smile in Liam’s direction while he ran another hand through his hair, and fuck Liam would give anything for him in that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna ride?”</p>
<p>Liam nodded without a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t trust his tongue to get them right. Not when the Theo Raeken stood before him, slightly pink cheeked, long dirty hair a mess, and the only person making Liam his number one priority right then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam slipped carelessly off the railing and followed Theo back to his truck. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind now that he’d follow Theo anywhere. The boy had a strong hold on his heart, and Liam didn’t mind at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nolan > Liam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Liam pushes his hair back, and Nolan is ready to give him everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan watched from the other side of Scott’s living room as Liam and Theo had a very heated competition over who could shift the fastest. Repeatedly, back and forth, eyes would glow, claws would sprout. <i>‘Best of three,’</i> Nolan must’ve heard a hundred times, most from Liam. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shift seemed to be something Liam had to focus on more than Theo, it did in fact, take him a little longer than the chimera. Nolan wished Liam didn’t see that as such a bad thing. It was beautiful, actually. Nolan could sit all day and watch Liam change back and forth between human and animal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam ran a frustrated hand through his long hair, a little harshly as his gaze briefly met with Nolan’s. The human was quick to look away, not at all smoothly and far too red faced. If someone told him he’d been drooling, Nolan would absolutely believe them, he’d have no defence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart raced in his chest, and his hands felt a little sweaty. He was a little more than a little in love with Liam Dunbar. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but if you’d seen Liam pull sweaty hair out of his face in the glow of the afternoon sunset, you’d understand. Nolan cursed Monday and Wednesday afternoon lacrosse practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They still weren’t close, not after everything that happened, not the way Liam was close to Theo, or Scott, or Kira. Nolan would’ve given anything to be touched so affectionately by Liam though. To be the reason he laughed so carefree, to be thought of when Liam was looking for someone to text at 10pm for company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Couldn’t Liam see Nolan would’ve done anything asked of him? <i>Oh</i> the things he’d give Liam, all the boy had to do was say the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nolan had never in his life wanted to take care of someone so badly, to be taken apart and put back together over and over again by that same someone. He would be whatever Liam wanted him to be. He could make Liam happy if the boy ever gave him the chance. But Liam was god-like, and Nolan was, well... <i>Nolan</i>. In comparison to the other gorgeously beautiful friends Liam had in the room, Nolan was bland, and he stood no chance at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t hurt to dream though, right? He could zone out all day thinking up a life with Liam. He shouldn’t, but he let himself drift away from reality while he continued to stare. He never saw Liam work out, yet the sleeves of his t-shirts seemed to get tighter and tighter, and he grew into his smile more and more everyday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was much more manly than any of the other boys their age at school, which Nolan adored. It was always hard for him not to let his eyes wander in the locker room. Liam was just <i>so</i> his type, and on top of that, he was nice. Not in the polite way, it was actual genuine, un-fakeable kindness and consideration, something that came straight from the heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nolan often wished Liam had one, just one, unattractive quality that turned him off, but no, Liam Dunbar was fucking perfect, and he owned the hell out of Nolan’s heart. He couldn’t even focus when the boy was around- which Nolan really needed to start remembering and acting on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Liam suddenly pushed Nolan’s hair off his face, and earned his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nolan blushed hard, and figured Liam knew exactly what he’d done, he’d done it on purpose. <i>Great</i>, Liam knew the human was in love with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nolan was so embarrassed he’d gladly fall of the face of the earth if it were an option. Maybe he could convince Kira to send him wherever they’d sent Theo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He squirmed under Liam’s unwavering gaze, about to spit a million apologies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam leant in a little too close, and nodded towards the dining table outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dinner’s ready... we’re waiting...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nolan blushed harder as he realised definitely every single one of them knew he’d been on another planet all afternoon dreaming about Liam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The werewolf laughed lightly as he pulled away and walked off, and Nolan somehow found the courage somewhere to get up and follow him, even though he wanted to be sick at his feet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nolan > Theo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo wasn’t human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, Nolan knew he were supernatural, not in that sense- Theo was too beautiful to be any kind of living creature, and he were pretty sure the chimera knew it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam had invited their little sub-pack over to his house for a barbecue dinner with his parents. He’d been to Liam’s place many times, somehow though, he’d never been out in the backyard. He hadn’t realised it was so big, or that there was a pool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo must’ve known though, because the first sight Nolan was met with when he stepped out the back door, was a shirtless Theo in boardshorts, covered in water droplets. He were stood by the barbecue with Liam’s Dad, drink in hand while they talked and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nolan had forgotten to breathe until Liam slapped him on the back, worried. He blushed a fluorescent red, and Theo looked over to the two younger boys, no doubt more than aware of why Liam had come over in a panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nolan tried to brush him off, “I just need a drink,”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay,” Liam rushed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Nolan chanced a look back in the chimera’s direction, a smirk was settled on his face. Nolan was certain he knew exactly what he were doing as he reached up and ran a hand through his hair, muscles in his torso flexing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he’d do to touch those abs while telling Theo how perfect he were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nolan knew it was a trap, Theo wanted him to look down, he was obviously putting on a show. His hand ran across his abs, then down, down, down. He wanted Nolan’s eyes to follow, but he wasn’t going to- fuck. His eyes fell, and Theo smiled even more triumphantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam returned with a glass of water, and before he’d even stopped still, Nolan snatched it and downed the entire thing in one go, desperate for something else to focus on that wasn’t Theo and his perfect fucking body. Liam looked at him like he’d grown a second head, and Nolan handed the glass back carefully, before he turned back to the yard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d missed Corey and Mason in the pool, and the damp patches of Liam’s shirt and hair, he’d been in there recently too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nolan! You should come join us,” Corey invited,</p>
<p>“Thanks, but-“</p>
<p>“<i>Come on, Nolsey</i>...” Theo sang, “don’t make me come get you,”</p>
<p>“I’m fine- really, I’m-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Nolan could finish, Theo had crossed the yard and swept him up off his feet, throwing the human over his shoulder. Nolan screamed on instinct, and everyone laughed at him while Theo walked them towards the pool, Liam following close behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nolan tried to push away, hands on Theo’s strong back to help support himself, but when he realised he was very literally skin to skin with the chimera, he couldn’t do anything but stutter and blush furiously. He could feel every tiny move of the muscles between his hands, see every minuscule twitch. Then, he realised just how close he were to Theo’s butt, and he really, really needed the chimera to put him down now, before Nolan made both of them uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d passed the threshold of the gate, then there were strong hands on Nolan’s waist, and for a moment, he thought he’d get the chance to breathe once again. He got ready for his feet to hit the ground as Theo pulled him down, but he never made it. Instead, Theo had him wrap his legs around the older boys waist, and they were nearly nose to nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nolan let out a small squeak of surprise, and Theo smiled at it. He wasn’t sure if he wiggled away or closer when he felt Theo’s hand on his ass, inside his back pocket before he fished Nolan’s phone out to throw on a nearby seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo ran his thumb down Nolan’s lips, “I think you need a cold shower.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo threw him at the water then, fully clothed and without warning. Nolan’s mind wandered as he fell. Theo could be throwing him other places, like on a bed for example, and Nolan would be the happiest man on earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flicked the thoughts away along with the water in his hair when he resurfaced, the other four boys laughing. He was crazy turned on, and Theo knew it too, and that wasn’t the only time that night Theo had tortured him with slightly altered contexts of what could be. And there was no doubt by the end of the evening- Nolan was <i>stupid</i> in love with Theo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>